1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical communication networks and, more particularly, to an in-band optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR) monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication, cable television and data communication systems use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers may comprise thin strands of glass capable of communicating the signals over long distances. Optical networks often employ modulation schemes to convey information in the optical signals over the optical fibers. Such modulation schemes may include phase-shift keying (PSK), frequency-shift keying (FSK), amplitude-shift keying (ASK), and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM).
In PSK, the information carried by the optical signal may be conveyed by modulating the phase of a reference signal, also known as a carrier wave. The information may be conveyed by modulating the phase of the signal itself using differential phase-shift keying (DPSK). In QAM, the information carried by the optical signal may be conveyed by modulating both the amplitude and phase of the carrier wave. PSK may be considered a subset of QAM, wherein the amplitude of the carrier waves is maintained as a constant.
PSK and QAM signals may be represented using a complex plane with real and imaginary axes on a constellation diagram. The points on the constellation diagram representing symbols carrying information may be positioned with uniform angular spacing around the origin of the diagram. The number of symbols to be modulated using PSK and QAM may be increased and thus increase the information that can be carried. The number of signals may be given in multiples of two. As additional symbols are added, they may be arranged in uniform fashion around the origin. PSK signals may include such an arrangement in a circle on the constellation diagram, meaning that PSK signals have constant power for all symbols. QAM signals may have the same angular arrangement as that of PSK signals, but include different amplitude arrangements. QAM signals may have their symbols arranged around multiple circles, meaning that the QAM signals include different power for different symbols. This arrangement may decrease the risk of noise as the symbols are separated by as much distance as possible. A number of symbols “m” may thus be used and denoted “m-PSK” or “m-QAM.”
Examples of PSK and QAM with a different number of symbols can include binary PSK (BPSK or 2-PSK) using two phases at 0° and 180° (or 0 and π) on the constellation diagram; or quadrature PSK (QPSK, 4-PSK, or 4-QAM) using four phases at 0°, 90°, 180°, and 270° (or 0, π/2, π, and 3 π/2). Phases in such signals may be offset. Each of 2-PSK and 4-PSK signals may be arranged on the constellation diagram.
M-PSK signals may further be polarized using techniques such as dual-polarization QPSK (DP-QPSK), wherein separate m-PSK signals are multiplexed by orthogonally polarizing the signals. M-QAM signals may also be polarized using techniques such as dual-polarization 16-QAM (DP-16-QAM), wherein separate m-QAM signals are multiplexed by orthogonally polarizing the signals.
Optical networks may also include various optical elements, such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, optical switches, couplers, etc. to perform various operations within the network. In particular, optical networks may include costly optical-electrical-optical (O-E-O) regeneration at reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexers (ROADMs) when the reach of an optical signal is limited in a single optical path.
As data rates for optical networks continue to increase, reaching up to 1 terabit/s (1 T) and beyond, the demands on optical signal-to-noise ratios (OSNR) also increase, for example, due to the use of advanced modulation formats, such as QAM and PSK with dual polarizations. When an OSNR monitor does not measure in-band OSNR for an optical channel, the actual signal quality of the optical channel may not be accurately determined.